Triceratops
Triceratops is a species of ceratopsian Dinosaur that members were able to transform into during the Prehistoric Party 2013, Prehistoric Party 2014 and Prehistoric Party 2016. Factual/Scientific Information *They are known to have lived on Club Penguin Island, Dinosaur Island and in the Midwestern United States. *They lived during the Late Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era, 68-65.5 million years ago. *It looks more detailed and scientifically accurate at the Prehistoric Party 2013, whereas the frill and claws looked different in other appearances. * The Triceratops in the game resembles Torosaurus, a close relative of Triceratops. This could be because some consider Torosaurus to be an adult Triceratops, a hypothesis that has been recently put into doubt. *Their name means three-horned face, but the exact species, Triceratops horridus means horrid three-horned face. *They are 9 meters (27 feet) long and 3 meters (9 feet) tall. * They seem to have some feathers or quills along their back. This is may have based on the fact that an early relative of Triceratops, Psittacosaurus, was discovered with quills, though it is unknown if Triceratops had them as well. Trivia *In the Prehistoric Party 2013, there are 4 Triceratops eggs: Orange, Aqua, Lavender and Red. The Red is the biggest of them. *In the Prehistoric Party 2014, there are also 4 Triceratops eggs: Brown, Aqua, Purple, and Yellow. *They resemble rhinoceros'. Descriptions Prehistoric Party 2013 *Aqua: Watch out for this territorial Triceratops-it will charge any enemy, regardless of size. *Orange: This Triceratops is heavier than 23 cavenguins. Also noisier. *Lavender: Though generally a peaceful creature, it can crush titanium when it's angry. *Red: This dreaded red Triceratops is known to knock down mountains for fun. For FUN. Prehistoric Party 2014 *Brown: Charges at anything red *Aqua: A peaceful giant *Purple: Doubles as trash compactor *Yellow: Horns are named Ooga, Booga, and Boo Gallery Artwork Prehistoric-logoff.jpg|One on a Log Off Screen Cave Peng with Triceratops.png|A Cave Penguin petting a Triceratops on the cover of the Costume Trunk Dino Wallpaper.png|A Triceratops on a wallpaper Red triceratops.png|A red Triceratops in the Prehistoric Party 2013 video Triceratops Issue 378.png|An orange Triceratops in the newspaper BlueDinoPuffle.png|A Blue Dino Puffle RedTriceratopsPuffle.png|A Red Dino Puffle Shape 725 0000000.png|A Yellow Triceratops Movie Clip 720 0000000.png|A Purple Triceratops Shape 721 0000000.png|An Aqua Triceratops Movie Clip 724 0000000.png|A Brown Triceratops Player Card Triceratops Pink Card.png|Your Player Card as a lavender Triceratops Aqua Triceratops Card.png|Your Player Card as an aqua Triceratops Description Prehistoric Party 2013 Blue Triceratops Descripition.png|The description of the aqua Triceratops Orange Triceratop.png|The description of the orange Triceratops Purple Triceratops Description.png|The description of the lavender Triceratops Red Triceratops Description.png|The description of the red Triceratops Prehistoric Party 2014 AquaTriceratops-Desc.png|The description of the aqua Triceratops BrownTriceratops-Desc.png|The description of the brown Triceratops PurpleTriceratops-Desc.png|The description of the purple Triceratops YellowTriceratops-Desc.png|The description of the yellow Triceratops In-Game Sprites 2013 Pink Triceratops Sprite.png|A lavender Triceratops in-game orangetri.png|An orange Triceratops in-game redo.png|A red Triceratops in-game whatevercolorthisis.png|An aqua Triceratops in-game Miscellaneous Orange and magenta dino toys.png|A Triceratops toy in the Clothes Shop during the Holiday Party 2012 Triceratops Penguins Time Forgot.png|A Triceratops in The Penguins That Time Forgot Stage play SWF *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/penguin/triceratops_purple.swf Penguin Purple Triceratop] *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/penguin/triceratops_red.swf Penguin Red Triceratop] *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/penguin/triceratops_green.swf Penguin Green Triceratop] *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/penguin/triceratops_orange.swf Penguin Orange Triceratop] Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric Party